justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Torretas Takeover
Torretas Takeover is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the game manual: "This turret factory is surrounded by virtually indestructable defense cannons. Reprogram them to target their masters." Walkthrough Rico approaches the base and Izzy informs him that Prospero Torretas is used to manufacture AI-controlled turrets and cannons. Sargento says to disable the turrets by flipping some electrical breakers. Then they'll be able to send a specialist who reprograms them. The mission objective markers show the approximate locations of the breakers. There's a turret near each of them, but the breaker is always behind a corner from them. Don't stand still for more than a few seconds at a time, because the turrets can launch grenades and missiles and they also have a railgun. Going near them is a bad idea, because they can electrically shock Rico to about 5 meter range. It's unknown if this is a times event, or an area of effect thing, but after taking out two of them, there will be a sandstorm. The sandstorm makes Rico run slower, but it's helpful in eliminating enemy aircraft. The storm goes away when the last breaker is flipped. It's advised to take a Cavalry Armored Truck from the base (if there are any available after the action). The specialist is waiting at a building down the road from the base. That location is called Las Lonas. He comes out of the building when you use the vehicles horn. At the same time, a random Army of Chaos member could get into the truck and use the MG turret. He needs to be driven to three different places around the base, so he can hack computers. During each hacking sequence there will be some Black Hand soldiers arriving to try to kill you. If any helicopters start causing trouble, just grapple them to the buildings, or ground. The Cavalry Armored Truck is useful here, because the Army of Chaos member will draw some fire on himself and help out. He might leave the truck before the first area is complete tho. The second area is almost right next to a large automated turret. The turret is still shooting at Rico, but it's behind the building corner, so it can be ignored. During the last hacking sequence, which is under a white building, there will again be a sandstorm. During the storm some more Army of Chaos members arrive with Warrior Offroad cars. Trivia *This Region Strike is identical to at least four others. Gallery Torretas Takeover (Rico arrives).png|Rico arrives. Torretas Takeover (a wild sandstorm appears).png|A wild sandstorm appears. Torretas Takeover (get a truck, if there are any).png|Get a truck, if there are any. Torretas Takeover (hacker waits here).png|The hacker waits here. Torretas Takeover (first hacking sequence).png|First hacking sequence. Note that the Army of Chaos soldier is using the turret. Torretas Takeover (second hacking location).png|Second hacking location. The hacker is right behind Rico. Torretas Takeover (third hacking location).png|Third hacking location. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions Category:Sargento's missions